


The Legend of NightMare

by MysticAuthoress



Category: Horse Isle
Genre: Danger, Fear, Horror, Horses, Internet, Online Gaming, Social, Social Media, admin, banned, horseisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuthoress/pseuds/MysticAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular admin stirs all sorts of chatter, rumors, and mystery in an online game, Horse Isle. Is there something sinister laying under the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of NightMare

_Player NightMare has logged in._

What an emo kid name, you snort to yourself the first time as you continue your jump competition, whispering, or quest. You barely glance over at the chat box as you see another player or two disconnect, soon followed by NightMare. It doesn't seem that out of the ordinary to you. After all, players log in and out like that all the time. The chat goes on with the usual advertisements and weird global chatter for a few moments, but your buddy chat looks a little different.

_Player: o.o did you see that_

_Player: oh my gosh she's back_

You frown for a moment before typing a reply.

_You: Who's back?_

_Player: NightMare._

Your expression changes from a frown to confusion, eyebrow raise and all.

_You: ...What? The emo kid?_

_Player: 0.0 That is no emo kid._

_Player: That's... NightMare._

There is a pause as you contemplate your next response. Are these kids being serious?

_You: Just what is so bad about NightMare?_

The buddy chat goes dead silent, almost as if they're all afraid to tell you. Finally, a new message pops up.

_Player: She's an Admin._

_Player: She doesn't show up too often. But when she does, she logs in, someone else disconnects, and she soon follows._

You roll your eyes, whispering another Kaimanawa (and being disappointed by the lack of decent horses out), before typing your response.

_You: So? It's probably just a coincidence. Lots of people log in and out._

Your buddy chat explodes with repeated messages about how unconcerned you appeared and how “NightMare should not be taken lightly.”

_You: I really think you're making a big deal out of nothing guys, come on xD_

_Player: We'll see who's laughing when the angel of death comes for you._

_Player has disconnected._

~&~

At this point it has been at least a month since “NightMare” had shown up. You hadn't really even given it a second thought. Your friends were truly ridiculous, and highly imaginative. A jump competition starts, and you try your best to concentrate. When suddenly a flood of pink buddy text catches your eye. You mutter as you hit a jump, ending the comp and looking down at the messages.

_Player: She's back._

You snort, looking over at the player log ins listed in the global chat area.

_Player NightMare has logged in._

“This again? Really?” You shake your head, preparing yourself for the next jump round to begin.

_Player has disconnected._

_Player NightMare has disconnected._

“...huh.” You frown as one of your buddies disappears from HorseIsle. “Guess they had to go do something...” You said to yourself. Although inside you worried a bit. After all, they happened to be that one bud that ALWAYS said bye. Only moments later:

_Player NightMare has logged in._

She was back. You watch the chat, not bothering to focus on the jump comp that had started at all.

_Player has disconnected._

_Player NightMare has disconnected._

Maybe it wasn't such a far fetched idea after all. You try to convince yourself that you're overreacting, but deep down, you wonder if there is truth in the nickname 'Angel of Death.' You wait anxiously for another arrival, but nothing happens. All the chats are unusually quiet. After a couple more minutes, things seem to settle back to their usual rhythm. For the second time, you start to forget about NightMare. Little do you know, the truth behind the 'Angel of Death' is far darker than anyone anticipated.

~&~

It has been a week since NightMare appeared, and your buddy disappeared with them. You had done your best to convince yourself it was a coincidence, but when no one heard from them after that ‘coincidence,’ and that left you unsettled. You were sitting at your desk, getting in some horse training for the day, when you happen to notice the logins.

_Player has logged in._

You feel a wave of relief to see their name pop up again.

_You: You’re back!! Geez, you had me worried. xD_

_Player: …_

Well that is an odd greeting. You frown to yourself, eyes locked on the little dots next to your friend’s name.

_You: Did you just get really busy, or…?_

_Player: …_

You blink at the screen for a moment. This was quite unlike your friend.

_Player: Are you okay?_

_Player: …_

_You: What’s wrong?_

_Player: …_

_Player: I was NightMare’d._

_Player has disconnected._

“What the hell does that mean?!” You yell at your computer screen. NightMare’d? What was that all about? That didn’t explain your friend’s disappearance at all. But you know one thing for sure. Either there is a really weird joke happening and you’re at the center of it, or something seriously weird and ominous is going on…

~&~

After a couple days, your friend had settled back to their normal self. Although the offered no further explanation as to what being “NightMare’d” meant. They also seemed to be a lot more 'squeaky clean' than usual. The model citizen of Horse Isle, if you are being real with yourself. You are in the middle of an animated conversation with your buds when you see it. You gulp a little.

_Player NightMare has logged in._

All the chats go silent. You waste no time clicking on the player list, scrolling to their name, and pulling up their profile. You gasp in disbelief. The only thing written, in bold red lettering, is:

_**I’m happy to help whenever I can. :)** _

Something about it made your stomach sink. You stare intently at the words, as if it was some sort of code.

_Player has disconnected._

_Player NightMare has disconnected._

Things are quickly spinning out of control, you believe. Why would a mod long in, only to kick someone and log off again? And to repeat that pattern two to three times in a row?! It makes no sense, you think to yourself.

_Player NightMare has logged in._

You tense up, watching the screen intently. You let out a squeak sound as the PM notification goes off. Your eyes grow wide as you read the message.

_NightMare: It’s your turn to go, rulebreaker._

The Horse Isle screen goes red.

**You have been kicked from the server by Administrator: NightMare!**

Your jaw drops as you stare at the message. "I didn't even do anything!!" You nearly scream.

Before you can process what’s happening, your entire computer shuts off. You’re nervous now. Shaking, honestly. After a moment you realize that it isn’t just your computer that shut off. All the lights in the house are off, too.

“Greeeat. Excellent timing for a power outage.” You shake your head, inwardly mocking yourself for being so shaken over nothing. You get up from your desk, struggling to stand for a moment. You got so scared, your legs felt like jello underneath you. Holding on to a chair for a moment, you gather your balance before creeping slowly towards your bedroom door. You take a deep breath, scolding yourself even more for being so weak minded, before giving the door a solid push and stepping out into the dark hallway. You look around quickly before making your way to a nearby window.

“...That’s… That’s funny…” You stutter. “The only house without power.. is mine…”

A blast of static overtakes your entire house. The sound pierces your ears, drawing a shriek from your mouth. You run as fast as you can out to the living room, trying not to run into anything on your way through. You stop dead in your tracks, eyes wide and filled with fear as your gaze falls upon the very much alive television.

“How is this even possible?!” You scream, barely able to think. Your knees are weak, and your teeth are chattering. Fight, Flight, or Freeze had struck you. And apparently Freeze was the path your body was taking.

“ _Shouldn’t have avoided the filter. >:)_” A voice hissed as the words, followed by an emoji flittered across the fuzzy television screen.

~&~

_You have logged in._

_Player: Oh my unicorns we were so worried about you!!_

_Player: What the heck happened?!_

_You: …_

_You: I got NightMare’d._

_You have disconnected._


End file.
